Complicated
by SkyyRyder
Summary: HIATUS x Chapter 5 Posted! Sequel to Not the Way We Planned It. After everything Hailey and Tyler had been through, high school drama was nothing compared to how complicated things got for them their first year of College. TYLERxOC
1. Prologue

**Man, just like the Caleb/OC the prologue just jumped out of me this week...**

Title: Complicated  
Author: Skyy Ryder  
Rated: T - language, mild adult scenes, violence  
Characters: Tyler/OC (and all your favs)  
Summary: Sequel to Not the Way We Planned It. After everything Hailey and Tyler had been through, high school drama was nothing compared to how _complicated_ things got their first year of college.

* * *

**Complicated**

_**Prologue**_

_February 20th, 2008_

Hailey found herself awake until the very early hours of the morning. She slipped in to a restless sleep around 4 AM. The shrilling sound of her alarm clock waking her violently. She snapped up and her eyes immediately shot to her lap top, which after waking up from her dream she had never shut, but upon waking up the piece of technology was just how she left it before the dream.

The lap top was closed.

She shook her head and tossed the covers off of her body. She must have been going crazy but she was positive that it had been open late last night.

Unless, of course, she was going completely mad.

She rolled out of bed and went straight to the showers; maybe a nice hot shower would do her some good. The dark haired girl showered and headed straight to her room, she had to talk to Tyler before school. She had to tell him about her dream and what happened when she woke up.

She pulled on her pleated plaid skirt, and her white long sleeve button down shirt, and her blue blazer. Slipping her tie around her neck she put in two thin headbands, a red and a blue to hold back her wavy dark brown hair.

She slipped in to her favorite pair of Mary Jane's and upon grabbing her book bag made her way up to Tyler's room. She passed by Aaron who gave her a meaningful nod as he hurried down the steps.

She smiled to herself; things almost seemed to be perfect, if it wasn't for this stupid dream. She made it to Tyler's room and gave it a polite knock, not wanting to wake Reid who she knew was probably still asleep.

A groggy looking Tyler answered the door, a small smile placing it'self on his face when he saw her.

"What's up babe?" He asked reaching out to touch her face softly.

"Tyler I need to talk to you..." She stated her voice showing how unnerved she was.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Tyler picked up on this quickly, he pulled her in to their room, and just as Hailey had expected, Reid was passed out on his side of the room, one foot hanging off of the bed, and his ass was barely covered by the thin blue blanket on top of him.

"I had this terrible dream," She whispered to him sitting down on his bed. "It was so real, Tyler..." She shook her head.

"About what?" Tyler asked.

"About Chase," She whispered looking up from her lap to his eyes, that immediately put up a barrier of sorts. "He met me at the Starbucks in town," She explained to him what he said, and how everyone had secrets, and she would get her answers on the Full Hunter's Moon. "When I woke up from the dream... Tyler my lap top was open and the lunar calendar for October was on my screen..."

"Maybe you did it before you fell asleep and didn't realize it..." Tyler suggested.

"Tyler the Full Hunter's Moon is October 14th..." Hailey stated glancing up at him.

Tyler glanced down at her and then back at Reid's sleeping frame.

"Baby, it was just a dream..." Tyler reassured her.

Hailey shook her head not buying it, "Tyler it wasn't a dream... I saw it, it was open, and when I got up this morning it was closed..." She told him.

"Hailey I'm telling you it was just a dream," Tyler shook his head.

"Why did I have it then?" She asked him.

"I don't know too much stress..." Tyler suggested.

"Tyler, are you listening to me?" She asked standing up from his bed.

"Of course I'm listening to you babe, but you're not making any sense..." He insisted. Hailey watched as he picked out his uniform for today and changed in front of her without hesitation. "You just need to relax, ok?" He asked her.

"How do you propose I do that?" She asked him sarcastically watching his lean body get dressed.

Tyler put his shirt back on to the bed and pulled her closer to his body, "I've got a few things in mind..." He gave her a wicked grin.

"Tyler," She whispered glancing over at Reid's sleeping figure. "What about Reid?" She asked.

"He won't even know we're here..." Tyler grinned pulling her down on to the bed with him.

Tyler looked up at the clock and noted that it was almost time for the last bell; he took out his cell phone and sent a quick text message to all three of his best friends.

_Meeting at the Colony house, very important!_

He made up a terrible excuse of a load of homework to his girlfriend, who simply brushed it off and was invited to coffee with Kate and Sarah. He was able to snag Reid halfway down the hall who was flirting with a red head he hadn't seen before.

"What is your malfunction, Simms?" Reid asked.

"Didn't you read your text?" He asked.

Reid glanced down at his phone and saw a message, 1 New Txt Msg. He shook his head stupidly and opened up the next Txt, there was Tyler's message. He glanced over at the brunette and snagged the car keys.

Tyler had managed to keep his cool about what Hailey said all day, reassuring her that it was all some stupid dream. He wanted to be able to tell all the guys at once without having to repeat himself, in fear of getting caught in the act.

Reid was silent the entire trip, and as soon as they were down in the basement of the Colony house the blonde burst in to a million and one questions. Caleb and Pogue followed suit as soon as they came down the winding stair case that lead to the safe room.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked wincing slightly at a sharp pain in his left arm.

"Hailey had a dream last night, with Chase in it..." Tyler stated shaking his head.

"What kind of dream?" Pogue asked.

"She said it felt so real, she literally thought she was there..." Tyler took a seat on his family bench and glared at the fifth empty bench. "She dreamt she was at Starbucks getting her normal drink as usual, when Chase appeared and told her that everyone lies, and he went on about having secrets and what not..." He bit his bottom lip and glared up at them. "He told her all her questions would be answered on the Full Hunter's Moon..."

"What does that have to do with anyone..." Reid put a hand through his blonde locks.

"Well she says she woke up and her lap top was open, she said she closed it before she went to bed, and the lunar calendar for October was open, showing that the Full Hunter's Moon was on October 14th, 2008..."

"October 14th?" Pogue asked.

"That's your..." Caleb pointed to the youngest member of the Covenant.

"Ty's eighteenth birthday..." Reid stated breathlessly.

Tyler simply nodded and looked at his best friends for answers of some kind, "She wouldn't stop asking about it..." He shook his head. "I hate lying to her but I don't want to expose another person to our secret yet..."

"We'll understand if you do..." Pogue stated glancing at Caleb. "Right Caleb?"

"Eventually you're going to have to tell her..." Caleb stated looking over at the blue eyed brunette.

"She'll freak I am telling you right now..." Tyler whispered. "I don't know if I can tell her."

"I'll tell her," Reid grinned, "Or show her..."

"Like that would be any better..." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Look, for right now, we'll all play it cool. We'll act like we normally do... just try and ease up on the tension, no weird looks when she says anything about Chase or anything..." Caleb shook his head.

"Yeah, it'll ease her mind a little..." Pogue agreed.

"That ok with you?" Caleb asked looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, until we can find away to shut Chase up for good..." Tyler agreed.

The group agreed to act as if nothing was wrong, and if Chase never even existed. Tyler sat in the passenger's seat of his Hummer as Reid drove back to the dorms. Reid strummed his fingers on to the steering wheel, and glanced over at his best friend.

"So you're not going to tell her?" Reid asked.

"I can't…" Tyler bit his bottom lip.

"And why not?" Reid questioned. "You technically got the 'Get out of Jail Free' card from Caleb and Pogue and you're not going to use it?" His blonde hair hanging in to his eyes.

"Look, its complicated ok…" Tyler stated glaring at his best friend.

"I think you're making it more complicated than it needs to be…" Reid stated shaking his head.

"Reid," Tyler gave him a warning glare.

"I'm just saying…" The blonde defended lifting both hands in the air. "You might regret not telling her right away…"

* * *

**I think Chp 1 is going to fast forward a little bit, but I'll probably add in some flashbacks to give you an idea of what happened over the summer, etc.**

**But please let me know if you're still interested. **


	2. Chapter 1 Breaking In

**This Chapter came much easier to me, I just had a bit of fun with it... so read it... and enjoy it:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Breaking In**

The words of his best friend haunted Tyler throughout the summer. The lot of them had finally graduated from High School and were getting ready to start the fall semester of college.

Caleb and Sarah were off to Harvard, Kate and Pogue were attending Cambridge, and Reid, Tyler and Hailey were attending Boston University. They had all decided to get together and rent a house in the middle of all three locations.

The house was a two story house that had five bedrooms, and was fairly large as it was expensive.

Hailey, Sarah and Kate stood outside of the house looking up at the large structure, the four guys were shirtless and hauling large pieces of furniture in to the house. Hailey watched as Tyler and Caleb managed a large woodened desk that Kate could not "live without" and Pogue and Reid were maneuvering a bed frame through the door.

"Is it wrong that I find this incredibly hot?" Hailey asked staring as the four shirtless, well toned teens grunted and groaned trying to get the pieces in to the house.

"Not at all," Sarah and Kate stated simultaneously, all three girls dared to blink as the four finally got through the door.

Tyler put down his end of the desk as Caleb leaned against it trying to catch his breath; sweat dripped down Tyler's newly toned chest and abs, making Hailey's mouth water at the sight of him.

"Are you girls going to help, or are you going to stare for the rest of the day?" Tyler asked wiping his face with the shirt that was tucked in to the back of his jeans.

Pogue poked his head out of the door and noticed the girls staring and smirked, scratching his waist absentmindedly, a smirk adorning his pink lips.

"Get in here and at least get your men some water…" Reid muttered, though Reid was the skinniest of the lot, he was still very well defined.

Hailey lifted her chin and opened the cooler; she grabbed two waters, as Sarah and Kate each grabbed one. Sarah nearly tackled Caleb to the floor when she ran to him and gave him his water, pouncing on the unsuspecting man.

Kate tossed Pogue his water and made a comment about how she wasn't going to touch him because he was covered in sweat and dirt. Pogue just laughed and drank his water without question.

Hailey tossed Reid the water and handed Tyler his water, her eyes not moving from his chest or stomach, "Wow… I regret ever bitching to you about spending too much time with Pogue during those workouts…" She stated shaking her head.

Tyler laughed and turned a few shades of red as he placed a kiss on her lips, "Stop…" he instructed and she smirked.

"So, how much do we have left?" Kate asked leaning against the frame of the front door.

"Another load and I think we should be done…" Caleb grinned as Pogue scoffed at his girlfriend.

"Well we'll get started with the unpacking…" Sarah stated taking a step back from the shirtless Son of Ipswich.

Hailey and Kate agreed as they split up unpacking things from the kitchen, the living room, the room dubbed the game room, and the office. Then they split to unpack their own rooms as the guys finished up.

"That's the last box…" Hailey looked up to see Tyler dropping a box on their new king sized bed.

"Finally," She smiled. "I swear you have more stuff than I do…" She mused pointing to the boxes that had Tyler's name on them. Tyler gave her a straight smile, pulling her up to meet his lips and his sweaty body, "Eww" She stuck her nose up at him. "You're all gross…"

"So are we going to break in the new bed tonight?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Hailey looked up at him and shook her head, "You're horrible…" She saw Reid walking by and smirked. "Reid! Stop rubbing off on my boyfriend."

The blonde stopped walking and looked at his two best friends; he grinned, lifted his chin and went to his room. Hailey could hear him bitching and moaning and then the blonde stepped in to the doorway of their room.

"It's not fair that you have a girlfriend to unpack all your shit for you…" The blonde crossed his arms over his chest.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Get over it Garwin…" She grinned.

"But, it's not…" He pouted. "I'm sore, and tired… and I hauled all this stuff in to the house and don't have anyone to unpack my stuff for me."

"Well maybe if you would settle down…" Tyler started. Reid scowled at him.

"Puh-lease spare the lecture again baby boy…" Reid stated glaring at his best friend.

"I'll unpack your room for you Reid…" Hailey shook her head. "Just stop whining, it's not attractive…" She grinned placing a quick kiss on Tyler's lips and going back to unpacking Tyler's clothes.

Tyler looked over at Reid who was smirking and left the room without another word. The two boys walked out of the room together and nearly fell down the stairs when they saw Caleb sitting on the black leather couch holding his head, sweat pouring down his face.

They rushed down the stairs, careful not to disturb or alert Hailey in any way. Tyler was the first person to Caleb.

"Cal, you ok?" Tyler asked.

Caleb looked up and he looked completely worn out, he shook his head, "He's using a lot…" He whispered his deep voice rumbling low.

"I didn't feel anything…" Tyler stated looking up at Reid. Reid shook his head until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They saw Kate looking frantic but trying to hide it. She motioned for them to come up stairs.

They could hear a low groan coming from their bedroom. Reid followed her up the stairs, Pogue was on his knees, pulling on his long dishwater blonde hair. He looked up to his best friend's and his eyes were black as night.

Reid shut the door and fell down to his friends level, he grabbed on to Pogue, "Dude, what the hell?" He asked.

"I-I…" Pogue couldn't even speak. He couldn't manage to get the words out.

Hailey heard a small groan come from the room down the hall. That was Kate and Pogue's room. She smirked and shook her head; those two could barely keep their hands off each other.

She opened up the next box and several framed pictures were sitting on top. She pulled out the first picture, it was taken that summer when she and Tyler had gone down south together to hit the Florida Beaches.

They were sitting on the beach together, when they had a person passing by take a picture of them. Tyler had his arms wrapped around her middle, his head resting carelessly on her shoulder, and large smiles on both of their faces.

The other was a picture of her family, her mother, her father, her sister and her brother, along with her. She set the picture on the nightstand on her side of the bed. The next picture was one of her Sarah and Kate, they took at graduation.

She smiled setting the pictures up around the room. She was on her last box; she hadn't realized she'd brought so much stuff with her.

Tyler got Caleb some water and the older boy gave him a short thanks and gulped down the cold water. Tyler got Sarah to watch him as he went up stairs to check on Kate, Pogue and Reid. Pogue was laying on the bed with a cold wash cloth over his face.

"You alright, man?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah man… just weirdest thing that's happened to me in a long time…" Pogue muttered. "I felt like that prick possessed me or something…"

"What the hell is he trying to do?" Reid asked glancing over at Tyler.

"For some reason he's waiting until I ascend to do whatever he's got planned…" Tyler shook his head. "And he's planning on doing something with Hailey, I can feel it…" He pursed his lips together angrily.

"Dude, you should tell her…" Reid stated.

"I can't…" Tyler stated shaking his head. "It's too much…" He pointed out. "It's not the right time."

"When IS the right time Tyler?" Reid asked getting angry with his best friend.

"I don't know man… lay off…" Tyler opened the door and walked out.

Tyler walked in to his room he shared with Hailey and saw her straightening out the last of what was in the boxes. She had turned the radio on and was dancing around the room in her short dark blue cheerleading shorts and a white tank top that showed off her lightly tanned stomach and the rest of her assets.

She turned around mouthing the words to the song on the radio and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Tyler standing there, leaning coolly against the door frame, a large smile plastered on his face.

"God, you scared the devil out of me…" She remarked.

Tyler smiled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and raising an eyebrow in interest, "Should we break the shower in to?"

* * *

**So... do you still like it?**


	3. Chapter 2 Uncover

**Here is the next Chapter for Complicated. It's a bit of a filler, but the next chapters should get interesting (I hope).**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Uncover**

Classes started shortly after and the group seemed to be really busy over the next few weeks. They had the sporadic class together, but not like when they were in high school. There schedules conflicted and the friends found that their only down time was over the weekends.

Hailey sighed as her last class of the day was dismissed, who knew that English 102 could be so boring. At least the topic on American Poets was starting to make her very drowsy so late in the afternoon.

She glanced at her watch and huffed seeing that he had let them out ten minutes early, and Tyler's last class wouldn't be over for another twenty minutes. She bit her bottom lip and opted to go to the Starbuck's that was just off of campus grounds.

She took out the spare key to Tyler's Hummer he had given her and unlocked the doors, crawling in to the driver's seat. She adjusted the seat and the mirror as she pulled off and drove the short distance to the coffee shop, realizing that she could have just walked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she parked the car and headed inside. She ordered her normal drink, ordering one for Tyler as well; she waited patiently as the baristas behind the counter worked diligently to get the mochas completed.

Hailey felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out from her pocket, she had just received a text from Sarah.

_If my profess doesn't shut up I'm gonna shoot him. : )_

The dark haired girl grinned as she looked up to see the man that had just walked in the door. Her heart leapt to her throat as she recognized the man as Chase. She shook her head and his face morphed in to a completely different person.

"Miss… miss your drinks are done…" The barista stated trying to snap her out of her daze.

Hailey cleared her throat nervously, grabbed her drinks and hurried out of the store, causing the man at the counter to look back a wicked smirk on his face as he paid for his drinks.

The young girl climbed in to the oversized SUV and stared in to the Starbuck's. She wondered if she had just seen things or if her mind was playing some sort of sick joke on her. She shook her head and started up the car, hoping that maybe Tyler would be open to talk about this Chase guy again.

She pulled up to the parking spot she had left and saw Tyler coming towards her. He hoped in to the passenger's seat leaning over and placing a thoughtful kiss on her mouth. She tossed him a nervous grin before handing him his coffee.

Tyler thanked her and took a sip of the steaming hot liquid when Hailey decided to pull out the Chase card.

"Tyler, I want to know about this Chase guy…" She stated.

Tyler nearly dropped his drink in his lap as he swallowed roughly, the hot liquid scalding his throat and tongue. He coughed and put the drink down, "What?" He asked.

"I could have sworn I saw him walk in to the Starbuck's today… and then he morphed in to some completely different looking guy…" She rushed out without further thought that she might sound completely crazy.

"Hails I thought I told you not to worry about that…" Tyler stated shaking his head.

"Ty, you're hiding something from me… what is it?" She asked giving him a very stern look.

"I'm not hiding anything, babe… I think you're just tired." Tyler stated shaking his head. "Let's just go home… it's our night to cook…" He grinned.

Hailey gave him another look but shook her head; she would have to just ask him about it later. He didn't seem to like this subject… maybe she would ask one of the other guys or perhaps even Kate or Sarah… they must have known this Chase guy.

The trip home was silent and Hailey didn't bring up the subject of Chase throughout the preparation of dinner. It wasn't until after dinner when they were cleaning up that she asked Caleb, who happened to be in the kitchen at the time.

"Hey Cal…" Hailey looked up from the soapy dishwater that her hands were plunged in to at the moment. Caleb looked up and gave her a genuine smile.

"What's up Hails?" He asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

Tyler grabbed the next wet dish and dried it casually, not thinking anything about what his girlfriend was about to ask his best friend.

"Of course, what's up?" He asked popping the top of a Mountain Dew.

"Since you had more to do with him, what do you know about Chase?" She asked carefully.

Tyler's grip on the glass he was holding released and it fell to the ground with a very loud shattering following after it. Hailey pulled her hands out of the sink and turned to Tyler as he stared over at Caleb who was trying to hide his shock.

"What has gotten in to you?" Hailey asked kneeling down to start picking up pieces of the broken glass.

Tyler's eyes widened at Caleb in question, the older boy shook his head as they started having a silent conversation back and forth in the heads. Hailey looked up just as Tyler's eyes turned back blue and she glared at him.

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" She asked.

"Of course, babe… let me go get the broom, just be careful…" Tyler stated as he went to the closet in the hall, Caleb following behind him.

"Where did this come from?" She could hear Caleb ask Tyler.

Hailey crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the wall in hopes of getting a better listen to what Caleb and Tyler were talking about. She didn't see Pogue coming in from upstairs and giving her an odd look.

"She dropped the bomb on me in the car on the way home…" Tyler whispered back.

"Hailey, what are you doing on the ground?" Pogue asked.

Hailey's head snapped in his direction and she was stuck staring at him. He was shirtless and only donning a pair of basketball shorts. She swallowed and her mouth opened but nothing came out.

The young brunette pursed her lips together and slammed her hands on the linoleum floor and closed her eyes, trying to tear her gaze from his impossibly buff physique. She started to mutter something about missing Caleb and Tyler's conversation and Pogue helped her off of the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Could you put a shirt on, you're distracting…" She simply stated getting a quirky smile out of the dishwater blonde man.

Pogue lifted his chin and ran upstairs as Caleb and Tyler came back in to the room; Tyler with the broom and Caleb with the dust pan.

"Why don't you step back… we'll finish up in here…" Caleb gave her a small smile.

_Trying to get out of talking about Chase._ Hailey thought as she walked to the stairs in the kitchen. _Something is definitely going on here that no one is telling me…_ She decided.

Hailey walked in to her room she shared with Tyler and pulled out her lap top, sitting down on their bed. She pulled up a google search and typed in the name Chase Collins. She saw several useless sights before she saw the Ipswich Today article archives.

She clicked on the link and several articles popped up any that had Chase Collins name in them. One was from a swim meet where they noted that the newcomer was making quite an impact. Then several related Spencer Academy articles, one in particular caught her attention about the kid they found dead at the Dells at the beginning of their senior year.

She then saw the article about the Putnam barn burning down, and how Caleb and Sarah were found at the scene. She pursed her lips together and continued to read when the article continued to say that the Caleb had said he thought someone was inside when he saw the barn go up in flames, that person being Chase Collins.

Hailey's mind began to tick. Did they fight in the Putnam barn? Did Caleb try to kill Chase? Is that why everyone was so uptight about the entire ordeal. She copied down the address for the Putnam barn and decided that she would make a special trip back to Ipswich tomorrow.

She heard someone coming down the hall and exited out of her google search. She pulled up her email and smiled seeing Tyler come in. He placed a kiss on her lips and apologized for his weird behavior.

"The subject about him… it's just a very sensitive subject for everybody…" He looked as though the smile on his face was forced. "It's still kind of fresh in our memories… and well I really don't like talking about it…"

"It's ok… I understand…" Hailey tried to comfort Tyler.

Maybe she was right. Maybe Caleb did try to kill Chase, and that is why there was so much resentment when it came to him. But what did Chase do to make Caleb do this? Level-headed Caleb try to kill someone? That just didn't seem so logical after she thought about it.

"I've got to go back to Ipswich tomorrow to see my mother, I should be home around the afternoon time… is that ok?" Hailey asked glancing down at her fingers, hoping that Tyler would buy what she was saying.

"Is everything ok?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah… everything is great… I just…" Hailey paused. "Her and my dad are having some problems so I thought I'd go have lunch with her or something…"

"That's sweet… not a problem… I think us guys were talking about going to the gym for a while tomorrow anyway… we haven't seen a pool since school started so… I think we're all a bit rusty…"

"Alright, great…" She gave him a small kiss and the two went back down stairs, the subject of Chase Collins was avoided all night.

In the back of her mind, Hailey found herself trying to trace her steps for tomorrow. First she would visit the Putnam barn, or whatever was left of it, and then maybe she would contact the Ipswich Fire Department or Police Department and see what they might remember about that night.

She thought that everything that seemed to happen was all within a week's time. She sighed trying to think of other things that she might need to investigate.

She carried on light conversation throughout the night but her mind was set on her busy schedule tomorrow. And how she was going to process whatever she was about to uncover.

* * *

**You know what you should do... hit that little blue button.**


	4. Chapter 3 Tunnel of Truth

**So I think this is one of the chapters that everyone has pretty much been anticipating. And man was it easy to write; the words just flowed like I've had them trapped in my head since I first started writing...**

_ But you don't want to hear/read my useless babble... on with the chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Tunnel of Truth**

Hailey left early that morning, after giving Tyler a kiss goodbye she jumped in to her car and drove the hour and fifteen minutes back home to Ipswich. Her mind racing the entire time about what she was about to snoop around in, and what she was going to discover.

She had no idea where to start, but figured that the Putnam Barn might be a good source. She found the dirt road that lead back in to the old colony houses. She drove down the old road, a bit spooked by her surroundings.

It was early morning, and a bit creepy, but in a beautiful way.

The road winded around a corner and her interest was sparked by a pile of rubbish off to her left. She slowed her car down and pulled over on to the side of the road. She hoped out of the car and headed straight to the large mess in the middle of nowhere.

She was scared at first, wondering what might possible be here, and what might have possibly happened here. She wasn't sure what to believe, or what her imagination might conjure up.

Would she see his face again on someone else? Or would she see him?

What were the guys hiding from her? What was Tyler hiding from her?

_No more secrets… no more lies_, those were his exact words the day that Reid had found her by the lake after everyone found out about the bet with Aaron.

Hailey saw an old wooden wagon off to her right and immediately trucked in the thick dirt to get to her destination. Her gaze fell upon the rotting piece of old history, she let her fingers touch the splintered wood in hopes of feeling something, of getting some answers.

She waited, but nothing, sighing she let her gaze settle on the rubbish. She could tell there had been a fire here, the wood had been charred and was almost unrecognizable. Hailey found herself wondering through the debris, trying to get a feel of what went down that day.

She studied the scene, almost as if she was a police officer investigating the original occurrence. She judged it with a critical eye, trying to find clues of what happened. She found quite a few foot prints, some larger than others. She found pieces of torn clothing attached to pieces of wood or blood that was smeared with water, dirt and burning wood.

But she found no answers.

Hailey mentally noted everything she could before climbing back in to her car and driving further down the dirt roads. The original Ipswich colony, the dirt road contained the houses of the founding families.

She glanced to her right a mile down the road from the Putnam barn, it was a road that lead off to the first Danvers' colony house, the next on the left belonged to the Parry's, two miles up the road on the right was the Garwin original manor, and at the end of the road was the Simms' original colony house.

She stopped the car and turned it off. She walked up towards the small gate that encircled the property. The windows were blacked out from years of being abandoned. Feeling her stomach tightened she took another step on to the property, looking around quietly for a sign of life, or a sign of what was to come.

Nothing.

She started towards the front door, and stopped. What if it was locked? Her lips pursed together as she looked around and swallowed hard. She was in the middle of no where and no one ever came out here, they wouldn't notice if she _let_herself in, would they?

Smiling, she approached the front door and twisted the handle, it clicked and opened, no hassle, and it wasn't stuck. She looked up at the sky and smiled, maybe this was a good sign. She entered the dark, dingy house and left the door open behind her.

She tip toed her way through the bottom half of the home, it was still furnished she noted. Everything seemed like it belonged, like no one ever left, except for the several inches of dust settling on most of the objects.

"This is strange…" She said aloud seeing what looked like foot prints in the dust and soot. She followed the footprints and they lead to what appeared to be a basement door.

Swallowing Hailey opened the door and looked down; it was completely dark down there. She took a step back and searched her pockets for any source of light. A lighter, or matches or something… but she realized she didn't keep those kinds of things on hand, she wasn't a smoker.

A light bulb went off and she darted out of the front door and to her car. She wasn't a smoker, but Reid was. And Reid had been in her car countless times, there had to be a lighter or something in her car.

She tore her front seat apart, looking for some kind of lighting mechanism. She pulled the seats back looking under them, pulling open the console she found a little blue lighter wedged between a pair of old sunglasses and one of Tyler's many cards he had given her over the past few months.

Snatching the lighter up she walked back in to the house, looking around carefully as if she was gong to be seen by someone. She hurried in to the house and borrowed a candle stick from one of the antique looking silver candle holders.

The brunette took her first step down to the dark basement, a winding stone staircase lead her to a cold, dark room. It was covered with antiques and clutter. She held the candle out looking for anything interesting.

She saw a stack of old books in the corner and proceeded towards them. She knelt down not caring if her blue jeans got dirty, picking up the leather bound book she read the cover of it out loud.

"The journal of Theodore Simms, 1676-1686" and underneath it was a continuing series of journals. "The journal of Theodore Simms, 1687-1697" the next several journals were of different names, but the last name the same. They were Tyler's ancestors.

Hailey grabbed the top two journals that belonged to Theodore Simms and held them close to her chest as she rose from the ground. She held the candle stick up and looked for anything else, any other possible clues.

She saw a dark opening to her left and stepped further, the closer she got the more the opening looked more like an underground tunnel. She approached where this opening was, where a wall should have been and noticed that it was a dark, damp and she could hear the sound of water dripping to the cemented ground.

Following her instinct she headed in to the tunnel, wondering where this was going to take her. Holding the candle up the girl stopped. She held the candle to the wall and saw that encrypted in to the walls were names.

_Harvey Simms and Marie Simms, son Andrew Simms. Benjamin Simms and Cordelia Simms, son Theodore Simms. _

The names continued as she walked further in to the tunnel, the last etching made her bite her lip in question.

_Glenn Simms and Rosalind Simms, son Tyler Simms._

It was almost like a family tree of sorts. She stared at the encrypting words and swallowed, it was almost becoming difficult to breath. What were there families? Were they some under ground cult?

Or were they just very family orientated?

She continued the long haul down the curving tunnel, the tunnel walls began showing writing again as she held up the candle. This time it wasn't the Simms names that stared back at her, it was another set of familiar names starting with one she recognized right away.

_Joseph Garwin and Meredith Garwin, son Reid Garwin. _

And the Garwin line continued as she walked towards another opening, the opening she realized lead to another basement. She figured the Garwin basement by the names etched in to the walls.

Her mind began running again, wondering what this meant; she steadily followed her candlelight to another opening that lead to another tunnel. She had fumbled upon an underground link; something that held the four boys together, their roots.

After finding her way through the Parry tunnel, finding Pogue's name. She supposed that the next tunnel lead to the Danvers' basement and tunnel. What she found was something different. The Parry tunnel didn't turn to the right where the Danvers' colony house would be; instead it continued to go straight.

Not thinking anything of it, she continued down the tunnel, holding her candle out that was burning down slowly. She gave it to the old candle makers, _they don't make them like they used to, _she thought.

Words began forming on the wall, but the last name wasn't Danvers, it was Putnam. The names on the wall weren't familiar to her. She had heard the stories about John Putnam, and that he was burned at the stake.

_Frederick Putnam and Annabelle Putnam, son John Putnam._

Hailey was expecting the names to stop, that was until she held her candle a bit further and saw a single name written in the stoned wall. One that made her entire body lock in an instant.

_Chase Collins._

The name made her want to turn back around and run for the Simms house, to get in her car and drive back to Boston and not look back. It made her want to march up to the Sons of Ipswich and demand some answers.

Collecting herself, and her thoughts she made her feet move, made herself carryon with her investigation. The name on the wall was a little light on the subject. She hoped that wherever this tunnel led her that she would be able to get some more answers.

She hurried through what was the basement of the Putnam's and felt her pace picking up as she followed the path to what she hoped was the Danvers' colony house and not another surprise.

But she was right, it lead straight to the Danvers' the name on the wall confirming this for her.

_James Danvers and Evelyn Danvers, son Caleb Danvers._

She held her breath and walked in to the opening. Not believing what she saw before her, Hailey rubbed her eyes and held out the candle. A large room catered with bookshelves lining every possible space, five large stone benches circled a dark stoned table, that had something etched in to it she couldn't see from where she was standing.

Matching stone stairs lead up to the house, Hailey dropped her handle and her books, her hands flying to her mouth. She didn't know what to think of this. Maybe they were a cult. And Chase Collins was trying to come back and take over what he had lost.

She watched as the entire room lit up, glancing down she saw her candle had landed in what appeared to be a stoned fire pit, that lead around the benches and in to the middle of them.

Her eyes grew wide seeing that it wasn't just any stone circle in the middle of the benches, it was a pentagram. Her entire body froze at the thought, that her boyfriend, the man that she loved was part of some cult… or maybe a Wiccan cult.

"Oh my god, Tyler…" She whispered.

She gathered the books from the ground and walked towards the pentagram. On each stone a name was engraved; _Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and Putnam_. And each bench was at the point of the pentagram.

She took a seat on the Simms stone bench and looked around completely flabbergasted by her discovery. Wanting to know more she opened the first page of the first journal.

'_June 16__th__, 1676_

_Today is my thirteenth birthday. Mother and Father both say today is a very important day, but if it is so important why are they sending me to this camp. The camp is called Camp Iwanahee, they also gave me this journal this morning, to record things in. Father is acting unusually awkward today, to say the least.'_

Hailey sifted through the rest of the journal entry and skipped to the next page.

'_June 17__th__. 1676_

_I have just gone through the most torturous experience of my life. I don't know what it was, but as soon as I got an explanation from Gorman Twoberry about where I was and why I was there, these dark thunderous clouds rolled in. Thunder and lightening cracked in the sky, and I was lifted off of the ground… nearly ten feet. My entire body was shaking and in pain, four other boys were with me. They had all experienced this already. I was told I was the youngest; I was the last to receive __**The Power**__.'_

_The Power_, Hailey thought, what was this Power that Theodore Simms spoke about?

'_June 20__th__, 1676_

_I'm a witch. That is what I experienced the night of my birthday. I am a witch; I have powers unlike any other human being.'_

Hailey's eyes froze on the first few sentences, _a witch?_ She though to herself. Wanting more answers, wanting an elaboration she continued sifting through the journal entries that followed.

A journal entry from August stood out to her, she lifted her gaze to the bookshelves lining the basement of the Danvers' colony house.

'_August 27__th__, 1676_

_… we were great friends now, finding out much about one another from our parents whom we never knew were best of friends in their day. We met at the Danvers' colony house. Mr. Danvers showed us The Covenant's meeting place. It is in the basement a large stone pentagram lies in the middle of five benches each with one of our last names inscribed. _

_… we each are getting our turn to read to Book of Damnations. We have to visit the Danvers' colony house every weekend for our lesson. The Book is not allowed to leave the Covenant's coven.'_

Hailey tried to read the titles on the books across from her, but she was having no luck. Some of the books hadn't been touched in months, some even years. She set the journal down next to her and stood up.

She glanced over at the Danvers' bench and across from it was a bookshelf, a bookshelf that had a very large, leather bound book poking out uncharacteristically. Hailey moved towards this book and slowly pulled it from it's spot on the shelf.

It fell in to her arms with a heavy weight, she stumbled back a bit unaware at how heavy this book might be. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her face setting the book down on the middle of the stone pentagram.

Hailey opened the book and chapter by chapter she read the writings of the ancestors of her boyfriend and friends. From their move from Ipswich, England to the new founded 13 Colonies, and founding the Ipswich Colony, to the witch Hunts, and having to hide their secret.

_Secrets_, Hailey thought. She felt her anger boil deep within her. Tyler had kept this from her; he had lied to her about who Chase Collins was… he had fabricated a story to hide who he really was from her.

She didn't know what to think of all this, could this be true. Could this be who her boyfriend really was? Is that why Chase Collins would appear and disappear within a simple blink of an eye? Is that why he had come to her in her dreams?

She swallowed hard, flipping through the last written chapter of The Book of Damnation. She found that it was about the Sons… her Sons. She read through it, detailed information about what happened the first week of school.

How Chase appeared out of nowhere and rattled their friendship, and their relationships. She pursed her lips together and wondered what Chase had meant by what he had said to her in her dream.

But, then she realized by Tyler's 18th birthday, all of the sons would be eighteen. They would have all_ascended_ as the book called it. He wanted their matured powers, but how did she play in to this?

Why was Chase involving her?

'_She was my bait to get to you, and you were just my bait to get to Caleb…'_ a voice echoed in her head.

A familiar voice, the voice of Chase Collins.

Hurriedly putting the Book away she grabbed the journals and the fallen candle and hightailed it back through the tunnels. She had found her answers, whether or not she was ready to accept these answers, she wasn't quite sure yet.

* * *

**So... what do you think? How do you think she's going to process the new information? Or react to Tyler and the boys now?**

**We're going to do a little poll here... how would you like her to react, let me know in your review, or PM me:) **


	5. Chapter 4 Contemplative

**It's been a long time; but I figured I'd post this chapter... I was kind of and still am stuck after this chapter... so it may take a bit longer for the next update... hopefully not too long!**

* * *

**Chapter 04 – Contemplative**

Hailey's drive home was a difficult one. She had a lot of information to take in and process before she made it back to Boston. She didn't know how to react to what she had found out and certainly didn't know how to bring it up to the four men that were waiting for her when she got back.

Should she bring it up to them? Should she go on trying to get the information out of them? Continue having them lie to her? Should she go off on them as soon as she walked through the door? Or drop hints that she knew?

Hailey had no idea how she was going to go about this; she had a headache just thinking about it. And the more she thought about it the worse her headache got.

Stopping at a red light as she left the gas station she rested her head against the steering wheel, "What am I going to do?" Hailey asked herself.

She was stuck in her thoughts until the sound of a horn blowing brought her back to reality. Startled she jumped up and looked behind her seeing a man in the car behind her laying on his horn. She waved as an apology and stepped on the gas, pulling on to the highway.

The man whizzed past her as soon as they got on, which didn't bother her really. She gripped the steering wheel and groaned; perhaps she shouldn't have dug so far in to Tyler's business. It was borderline stalker, and she didn't want her boyfriend to think that she didn't trust him.

_But you didn't… that's why you came out here…_ She told herself.

She didn't trust Tyler? She didn't know what made her say that. _The fact that he's been lying to you about the Chase situation, and who he really is._ Her conscience egged her on.

She shook her head, "That's ridiculous…"

_Maybe he had a good reason,_ another part of her tugged at her brain.

"I'm going fucking crazy," She muttered trying to fight her conflicting feelings.

She tried to block out the thoughts that plagued her mind, but it was nearly impossible for her to do so. The different sides of her were pulling her decision every which way. A part of her understood why they couldn't tell her about their secret, another part of her wanted to go in to the house and beat the crap out of all of them for not telling her something so important, and the other part of her wanted to be sneaky, and drop hints that she knew, but was still angry that they didn't tell her.

"What are you going to do Hailey?" She asked herself as she continued to drive.

_You can't be angry with them; you have to see if from their point of view_… that was the rational side of her, trying to break everything down.

_But they didn't trust you enough to tell you their secret, there were supposed to be no more secrets, _her bitchy side came through, wanting to reign over Hailey's decision.

_Lead them on, let them think they're getting away with it, and then drop a bomb on them…_ that was her vindictive side.

Pursing her lips together she used her right hand to grab the fountain drink she had gotten at the gas station. She sipped it and shook her thoughts; she had to be more careful about how she went about this. She read the journal entries. This was a family secret.

They can't possibly trust just anyone with this secret. They did form a Covenant of _Silence_, around this family secret for a reason. _And they thought you would probably freak the hell out…_ her logical side stated.

Hailey agreed with herself, Tyler didn't want to tell her because he was afraid of how she would react to him. She might have freaked out if she hadn't found out the way she did. He was probably afraid that she would leave him, or call him a freak… or even worse a liar.

She decided that the best way was to mesh all of her decisions together; she wouldn't tell them that she knew, but she understood why they couldn't tell her. Though she was still angry with them, that they didn't feel the need to share this vital information with her, she would simply drop small hints here and there.

She had to make them tell her. She wanted to hear it from their lips, and most importantly from Tyler's.

She was almost home by the time that she had come to her final decision, and figured there were only a few ways that she could drop hints. And that was to show that she was open-minded about the supernatural. That witchcraft, voodoo, and other oddities seemed normal or interesting to her.

She remembered a comment that one of the girls in school once said, that the Sons of Ipswich reminded her of the characters in one of Stephen King's novels. This sparked another memory, one of Reid's favorite books happened to be Dreamcatcher by Stephen King.

A small danced on her lips as she decided to pull off to the nearest bookstore and wander around the supernatural section. She would pick up a copy of Dreamcatcher, and anything else that might strike her as close to the Sons' own story.

"Miss, may I help you?" The bookstore clerk asked looking up to see Hailey looking around as if she were lost.

"Actually, I was looking for a copy of Dreamcatcher, by Stephen King… do you have it?" She asked looking over at the graying woman.

"One of my favorites, come this way dear," The woman ushered her towards the back of the store. She picked up a blue book and handed it to Hailey who looked at the cover, and flipped it over, reading the back.

"Do you recommend any other books that might have a similar theme?" She questioned looking up to meet dulling blue eyes.

"Actually I do," She smiled warmly before moving over to another aisle of books. She picked up a book that was bright red and handed it to Hailey, "This one is pretty interesting,"

Hailey looked at the cover and recognized the author's name, Nora Roberts. A small smile spread across her lips, Roberts' was one of her favorite authors.

"Thank you, I'll take them…" She nodded to the woman.

The older woman gladly rang her up and gave her a gracious smile before Hailey took her purchases and left the small bookstore. She got in to her car and headed towards the house.

She was afraid that Tyler would ask her a million questions, and hoped that he couldn't see right through her. Or once he found out the truth, he wouldn't be too pissed off at her for one lying to him, and the other sneaking around in his family's old home.

She parked the car and grabbed the small bag that she had brought with her, she had the two journals stuffed in the very bottom of the bag, and decided to hide the evidence of the two books she bought.

She grabbed her bag and headed in to the house; she looked in the living room window and noticed that Pogue and Kate were sitting on the couch watching TV, completely enthralled with one another. No signs of the other sons or Sarah… though all the cars were accounted for.

She had gotten back later than she expected but didn't get a call from Tyler asking her where she was. She figured he knew that she wanted to spend time with her 'family' even though that's not what she did at all.

"You're back, finally!" Sarah's voice came from the top of the stairs.

Hailey forced a smile and dropped her bag by the door, "Yeah, the ride home was so boring… and took too long…" She shook her head.

"Next time you'll know to bring a friend…" Sarah grinned coming down the stairs quickly. "I was thinking us girls could cook tonight, what do you think?"

"That's fine with me," Hailey answered glancing around looking for any sign of Caleb, Tyler or Reid. "Where is everyone?"

"Caleb is upstairs reading, Reid is outback with Tyler doing god only knows what…" Sarah laughed pulling her in to the kitchen.

_Something magical, perhaps?_ She thought to herself. She glanced at Sarah briefly, wondering if she and Kate knew about the boys' secret. Was she the only one under this roof that didn't 'know'? Why had they told Kate and Sarah, but not her?

Just as the girls started discussing what they were making for dinner, Reid and Tyler came through the sliding glass door. Tyler caught her attention, he was flushed red and Reid was busy yapping on his cell phone.

"Babe, you ok?" Hailey asked nonchalantly looking at her boyfriend.

Tyler looked up and smiled at her for the first time, "I'm ok… Reid just whooped my ass at horseshoes…" He grinned at her… pushing any sign of displacement out of view. "How was your trip?" He asked. "When'd you get home?"

He came over and wrapped his arms around her as Sarah brought out some chicken and a head of lettuce.

"It was good, the trip was long… being by yourself… but it was eventful…" She smiled at him, trying not to give too much away.

"Oh yeah, you have fun with your mom then?"

"A great time, we went to a small little eatery and had lunch…" She thought carefully trying to pick her words selectively. "And we talked about Ipswich…"

Tyler's eyebrow went up and he glanced at her, "Ipswich, huh… what about it?"

"Just the history of it… I had heard before that your families founded it… but I never knew why… me and mom talked to a few locals and heard all the lore around your families…" She grinned up at him. "Pretty interesting stuff…" She lifted a shoulder in disinterest.

"Yeah, all a bunch of hoopla…" Reid stated hanging up his phone. "Did you hear I kicked your husband's ass in horseshoes?" He asked slinging a skinny arm around her shoulders.

"I did… but since when is Tyler my husband?" She asked with a smirk as Sarah glared at Reid and Tyler for distracting her Sous Chef.

"Might as well be," Reid grinned at her with a simple shrug.

"Would you two get out of the kitchen, we're trying to cook here…" Sarah stated shoving the two younger boys out of the kitchen.

"Caleb!" Reid yelled as he staggered in to the living room. "You better get your girl man, she's so God damned demanding…" He laughed as Tyler shook his head and glanced back at his girlfriend who started taking the head of lettuce apart for Sarah.

* * *

**For some reason I really like the last lines from Reid... sigh I heart him... and I heart Tyler... :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Splash

**A/N: **I really thought that I posted this. I've going through my stuff on hiatus and trying to find some inspiration to finish them, and I could have sworn I posted this, but I guess not. So here is a new chapter to Complicated, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 05 – Splash**

Hailey had gotten through most of the first week without much trouble. Though her mind would always track back to what she had found out. What she learned about her boyfriend and her friends.

She was sitting on the couch the next Saturday engrossed in her book, she had read Dreamcatcher during the week, making sure that the Sons had all seen her doing so. And now, now she was reading Blood Brothers, by Nora Roberts.

"What are you reading, babe?" Tyler's voice interrupted her reading.

She looked up from her book and smiled at her boyfriend, "Just some fun reading," She grinned looking back at him.

"What's this about?" He asked taking her book, being sure not to lose her page.

"It's a new trilogy by Nora Roberts…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I've always loved her stuff, and this caught my interest…" She stated letting her fingers trail over the red book. "It's about these three friends that were all born on the same day in the same town." She had grabbed his attention. "They were all born on July 7th…" She pursed her lips together, "They had some kind of unspeakable bond or something, and as kids on their tenth birthday they went out to the Pagan Stone, and became blood brothers…"

"Interesting…" He interrupted.

"Yeah, that's all I've read so far… apparently some weird things start to happen for seven days, starting on July 7th…" She grinned. "The guys remind me of you guys… you know all born in to families that were close friends… you've got an unspeakable bond…" She pursed her lips together.

"They do, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah and one of the guys, his name is Caleb…" She grinned slapping her boyfriend's leg. "Fox and Gage are his two best friends…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Caleb is a lot like Caleb… Fox is kind of a mixture of you and Pogue and Gage is definitely Reid…" She laughed as he handed the book back to her.

"So you say," He grinned. "I didn't know you were in to this kind of thing… I mean I saw you reading Dreamcatcher, but thought maybe it was for school…"

"No, my mom gave them to me to read; while we were visiting last weekend… she enjoyed them both and thought I would too…"

"Well, I'll let you get back to reading babe… let me read it when you're done… I'd like to see for myself…" He grinned to her.

"Sure babe," She smiled.

Tyler got up and headed to the back, Reid was in the pool relaxing when he noticed Tyler coming out with a perplexed look on his face. Reid lifted his body from the water and lifted his chin to his best friend.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Tyler stated sticking his feet in to the pool.

"C'mon Ty…" Reid stated with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hailey, she's reading this book…" Tyler stated rubbing his face in thought. "It's about these three friends that have known each other their whole lives… and they become 'blood brothers' at a young age, release some evil spirit that haunts them every seventh year, for seven days, starting on July 7th…" He pursed his lips together. "They have some unnatural healing capabilities, and they see some pretty bizarre shit…"

"They sound like us," Reid grinned wickedly.

"Exactly," Tyler pointed out. "Except for the 7-7-7 bullshit," He shook his head. "I never knew she was in to that kind of thing…"

"I thought the same thing when she was reading Dreamcatcher last week…" Reid stated slipping back in to the pool. "You think she assumes something?"

"Why would she?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"With the whole Chase thing she went through," Reid suggested.

"Do you think she might?" Tyler bit his bottom lip.

"We've told you to tell her, just tell her man…" Reid stated shaking his head. "I would have told her from the first time you told her you loved her…"

"Maybe I will tell her," Tyler stated coming down another step, his bathing suit ballooning up around his waist.

Sarah fell on to the couch next to Hailey who was reading through the book she had just explained to Tyler. It was really good, she could see a lot of the guys in the three main characters, and some of her, Sarah and Kate in the three lead girls as well.

"What'cha reading?" Sarah asked glancing at the cover.

"Blood Brothers," She murmured sticking a piece of licorice in her mouth.

"Any good?" Sarah asked.

"Very, actually… I can't put it down…" She grinned.

"Kate and I were going to get in the pool; you want to go for a dip?" The blonde asked her big blue eyes wide with excitement.

_This girl gets excited about anything,_ Hailey laughed to herself and smiled at the blonde. She nodded her head and Sarah jumped up excitedly running towards her and Caleb's bedroom.

Hailey bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she marked her page and headed up to her room to changed in to her swimsuit. She slipped in to the little red bikini and a beach towel before joining her friends and boyfriend in the backyard.

Tyler couldn't keep his eyes off of Hailey as she slipped in to the water, laughing at something Reid had said to her. Tyler ducked his head under the water and swam over to her with ease. His arms wrapped around her as he came up for air.

The water flattened his hair down to his forehead, and those startling blue eyes stared back at her. How could she be dwelling on mad with him? Those beautiful pink lips were pouting out at her, giving her a naughty little look.

She couldn't contain herself and pressed her lips to his, she could hear Reid snicker next to them, splashing the couple as he swam to the other side of the pool. She pulled away from Tyler and grinned.

"Don't be jealous, Reid…" She grinned as Tyler held on to her tightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Reid stated rolling his eyes. He watched as Pogue and Caleb joined them in the pool, attacking both of their girlfriends.

Reid watched the scene before him, he really hadn't thought about it before, but he was the only one out of the group that was missing someone. The only member of the Covenant that didn't have a girlfriend, or at least someone to mess around with.

"Hey Hails," Reid pulled himself out of the pool.

"What's up Reid?" She asked, tearing her gaze away from her scrumptious boyfriend.

"You seriously need to set me up with one of your friends at school," He moaned falling on to a lounge chair.

"We'll see," She grinned and Tyler pulled her attention back to him with a breath-taking kiss.

Reid had enough of the couples and walked back inside, dripping water all over the floor as he noticed the book lying on the coffee table. Reid smirked he sat down and picked up the book that Tyler had told him about, the one that Hailey had been reading.

He smirked using his power to read through the book, without actually reading it. He pursed his lips together and nodded his head; she was catching on to something. He had figured as much.

Hailey wasn't stupid, far from it actually. He pursed his lips together and picked up her school bag, there was Dreamcatcher, his favorite Stephen King novel. He smirked and then saw the old leather bound book that was hiding at the bottom of her sack.

He pulled it out and looked at the cover, Theodore Simms. His stomach leapt in to his throat as he sifted through the journal as he did with the book lying on the table. She knew.

He swallowed hard, she knew their secret, and she hadn't said anything. Reid sat there his eyes closed, using his power looking in to Hailey's mind, in to her memory. He found what he was looking for.

She had visited the colony houses, she had found the tunnel, she had sat around the Pentacle in the Danvers' basement. How had she done that? How had she found something that no one had found in over three hundred years?

Reid pulled back, his blue eyes snapping open. He heard the back door shut, as he put the book back in her backpack. He turned the TV on and saw Pogue getting something out of the fridge in the corner of his eye.

"What's up man?" Pogue asked carefully as he pulled out a bottle of water.

"Just tired," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"You should be from using so much," Pogue smirked as he left the kitchen to go back outside.

Reid muttered under his breath, they could all feel it now… it was easier to feel when it was in a close proximity to you, or used in large doses. He shook his head and stared at the TV. What was Hailey waiting for?

He sat thinking about this, she had become one of his best friends, and she hadn't told him about her escapade back in Ipswich. About her findings in the tunnel. Had she told Tyler? He shook his head, there was no way… Tyler would have told him. Tyler wouldn't have come to him in the pool like he had earlier.

She was waiting. Reid pondered. She was waiting for them to tell her.

He had to find a way to get Tyler to tell her about their powers. He could sense her hurt, her anger and her confusion when he went in to that memory. He could feel how much it bothered her that they hadn't told her the truth about Chase Collins.

Maybe it was time… It was time to finally tell Hailey the truth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to revive these stories so I can finish them! This evil sequels that didn't go anywhere... :) REVIEW!**


End file.
